fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fate/Grand Order : Cosmos in the Lostbelt/@comment-25712820-20181206224642/@comment-34981175-20181220222934
Tsukihime wouldn't be a Lostbelt since Humanity is still able to progress in a large capacity. Maybe a Lostbelt with Tsukhime characters or have the Grand Order's version of them, like with Sion. Though the Miyuverse is still a possibility. As for the story, well in 2016, the government discovered an alien that looked like a tree root that crashed landed on earth. They nursed it backed to health in the hopes of opening communications with the alien species. However come December 31st 2017, the alien root grows into the atmospehere and covers the Earth in a dome, cutting it off from the rest of the universe, before extending Its branches down and impaling every creature it can reach and turning them into dust. It defeated the UN in 2 days, and continued Its genocidal purge until 3 months after it began, leaving most of the Earth a blank, dead place with the Sun always over head and little resources for any people who survived. This is the Alien God, and this was what Goetia was trying to prevent. It then recruit the leader of Team A, Kirschtaria Wodime, to create a new world to replace the old one, but he convinved the Alien God to extend the offer to the rest of Team A and for the best Crypter and Lostbelt to win. So the Alien God revieved them (with the exception of Hinako who It merely woke up) and each gave them authority other a "King" of a Lostbelt, who in turn had authority over the Phantasy Trees: children of the Alien God created with the task to pinned a dead timeline onto the now blank slate of the Greater History of Man, and to grow until they consume the weaker Trees and subliment their timeline's history over the World. The Priestess of the Alien God is the arbitor of this competition, observing the clashes between the Trees and us and destroying the Tree if both the Crypter and their Lostbelt's King can no longer compete and expand their Lostbelt. A Lostbelt being a dead timeline that contines to exist long past Its death, due to the Trees. As told in Extella, Prototype and in Epic of Remnant, the World makes predictions every 100 years as to which versions of Humanity will still progress into the next century. It does this because there is a finite amount of energy in the universe to distibute between timelines and if they propogated without control, the universe would collapse with a few years. So along with merging similar enough timelines together (such as two timelines which follow the same history but one person wears different coloured socks, for a very minor example; the bar is made a bit genrous), it also predicts if it should bother helping with certain ones. If a version of Humanity is destroyed or advances too quickly that they stagnate, that timeline is cut off from recieving energy and protection from the Counter Force and left to die. However, this can lead to great paradises being abandoned because they have reached their "end"; they've reach the heights of technology or magic, and can't progress further. The World prioritses "Advancing" timelines over "Advanced" timelines. And that's what Team A's leader wants to do; bring in a timeline of the "Best" Humanity. The other Crypters are, so far, doing it for personal reasons (or because they were told to in Ophelia's case) rather than for the benefit of Humanity. Though no one has any idea why the Alien God is personally doing this. As for Ophelia, well she did a heel-face turn because she actually cares for Mash and helped weaken Surtr with her Mystic Eye and Sirus Light Command Seal, before dying afterwards. If you want more on the story or on Ophelia, you'll have to be more specific.